The Fainting Spell, the Fiesta, and the Ferret
by meech.macmillan.of.hufflepuff
Summary: One explosion in potions can change many things for a person. Many of the options include, being carried by Draco, rambling from nervousness, and a closet fiesta. one-shot, DracoxOC


**I've been writing a lot of Draco one-shots lately haven't I... well here's another requested one :) Oh, and I don't own him... sadly.**

Add 1 cup of shredded boomslang skin, stir clockwise until it turns yellow, then add 2 flobberworms… stir counterclockwise until teal… KABOOM! Maybe that said tan… Well, that doesn't matter now, people are staring at me and my exploding cauldron. All eyes were on me as the horrible stench reached their noses; I started getting claustrophobic and fainted, falling on the cold stone floor of the potions classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, take Miss Ulliel to the hospital wing, immediately." Was the last thing I heard Professor Snape say before I completely blacked out.

---------------------------

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I looked around the room which appeared to be the hospital wing. I looked down to see my Slytherin robes slightly disheveled, probably from being carried here. I glanced over at the chair next to me, to see it being filled by none other than Draco Malfoy, the person who brought me down here.

"How did I get here in the first place? I just remember a kaboom and here I am…"

"We were in potions making a love potion, you did something wrong, then there was a big bang and your love potion smelled like an anti-love potion, with the foulest smells filling up the whole room." He responded with a smirk. "I was actually happy to get out of there."

"Well-" I started, but then Madam Pomfrey came around with some medicine.

"Drink up deary, it'll make you feel better and you'll be able to go back in an hour or so." She said shoving a tablespoon of some odd green liquid towards me, which I drank, almost activating my gag reflex.

"I guess I'll see you in the common room in about an hour then." Draco said awkwardly.

"Yea, I guess so…"

After that, he walked out of the infirmary and I just laid there recalling what I did wrong with the potion for about ten minutes, until my friend Michelle came in.

"Sorry about that, err, explosion of yours earlier." She said to me.

"It's fine I guess, it's my fault I forgot to take my occulus potion today to help me see better."

"You may leave now, Molly." The aging nurse told me.

"Are you going to walk back with me?" I asked Michelle.

"Nah, I have to meet Blaise out by the lake, I'll see you later though."

That's where I scowled and trudged back to the Slytherin common room down in the dungeons. I told the portrait the password to enter, which just happened to be 'Dragon', a very easy password, but it would be changed again tonight. I stepped through to the depressing common room which was only illuminated by the blazing light emanating from the fire.

"That was quicker than expected." The familiar voice of Draco said.

"Yea, after you left I was just trying to recall some stuff then Michelle came, and then we left and she had to meet Blaise. I'm rambling aren't I, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. Do you like tacos, because I sure do like tacos." Smooth one. "I mean I do ramble, but only when I'm really, really nervous. If you can't tell already that is one of those moments where I'm nervous. I'll be quiet now…" There we go, I'm smooth, the smoothest that smooth can be.

"So I make you nervous do I? Intruiging." Anybody else sense the Sydney White moment here? "And to answer your other question, yes, I do like tacos, especially with guacamole. I also enjoy fiestas; they are quite cozy in closets. Ahh, closet fiestas. Wait, I'm rambling too, well I guess that makes two nervous people then. But while we're on the subject of closet fiestas, would you like to go to the dormitories and have a closet fiesta. I could always go get the house elves to make us some food."

A giggle escaped my mouth, two rambling people who enjoy closet fiestas. "Sure, I'll meet you upstairs in ten minutes?"

"It's a date. I mean, err, fiesta, yea fiesta, not a date, just an outing, uh, inning, we are indoors so it's an inning, as friends. A fiesta that is indoors, in a closet, as friends. There we go. Heh heh, I'll just go get that food now." I slightly blushed at his last ramble and headed to the dormitories as he exited the common room.

I headed towards the dormitories and patiently waited for him, and he was back in exactly ten minutes time with a bunch of Mexican food for a fiesta. He waved his wand and then a closet door appeared with a table and chairs so we could sit and enjoy the fiesta.

"This is, well, amazing." I said.

"I always try." He smirked. He looked around at all the food, and waved his wand and some plates appeared. "Well, dig in."

Sitting around me was an array of Mexican food from burritos, to nachos, to chimichangas, to even churros. Sitting in front of me, was the handsome Slytherin Prince patiently waiting for me to get some food from the fiesta buffet in front of us. I grabbed a taquito and some nachos to start with and he just took a taco and some churros. Once most of the food was gone we just sat there with an awkward silence.

He started to lean towards me and it appeared like he was about to kiss me until we heard a knock on the door.

"Hey! Hurry up in there Malfoy!" yelled the irritated voice of Blaise.

"Just let them finish!" Michelle said back to Blaise.

"But what about-" then it sounded like he was being pulled back to the common room by Michelle.

"Now where were we?" Draco asked.

He then leaned in towards me and our lips met, and sparks flew. After a few seconds, the magical moment was over, and I blushed a deep rose shade.

He pushed some of my chestnut brown hair behind my ear and whispered, "I love you Molly."

"I love you too Draco. Just like-" He stopped me before the rambling came back on by pressing his lips against mine again passionately. One thing came out of today, well two, maybe three. A fainting spell, a fiesta, and a ferret, a sexy ferret at that.

**What do you guys think of this one? I rather enjoyed writing it, and Sydney White is a good movie if you guys haven't seen it :) Review please people :) You can also request me to write you a one shot :D**


End file.
